


Whole

by TeamFreeWill12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, M/M, Random stream of consciousness nonsense that spilled out., Yucky things Dean doesn't normally like.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWill12/pseuds/TeamFreeWill12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short stream of consciousness thing about Dean's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

Dean feels whole. Feels like he means something.

  
_Even though Cas has told him more than once how insignificant he is to the big picture._

  
How can he expect someone, a being like an Angel of The Lord to love a no-account monster-killing drifter like him? Someone who’s done things he’s less than proud of.

  
He can’t forget who he is, who he’s been, who he’ll always be:  a soldier in the John Winchester mold, always rigid, always paranoid, always searching for something to kill.  
  
Life on the road has gotten too much for Dean. All the driving, the hideous motels, even the food. He wants to stay in one place, put down roots.

 _Stop worrying about his brother._  
  
This life will never let him out completely and he has accepted that. But he’s never had a home, a place of his own, not until he and Sam found the bunker.  
  
It’s not a traditional home, but then, he and Sam aren’t a traditional family. He’s not sure about his little brother but Dean loves the place. He has his own room, his own bed, a kitchen to putter in when not out killing things.

  
The year with Lisa and Ben gave him the taste for domesticity, and he didn’t hate it. But he’s a hunter, a fact that he would never be able to run from.

  
It was in this bunker, this home, this legacy provided by his father’s father that he was finding true happiness and satisfaction that he didn’t feel would end with someone’s blood on his hands.

 

That was one reason he couldn’t give in to whatever he was feeling for Cas. Castiel, an Angel of The Lord who’d already given up too much for him, who had spilled way too much blood for him.  He couldn’t ask any more of him.

 

_Even if he was willing to give it._


End file.
